


Dead Days

by ForegoingScenery



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters are going to die, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Zombie AU, diary entries, i havent planned that far ahead tbh whoops, there isnt any actual graphical descriptions but i want to be sure not to upset others, um yeah sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForegoingScenery/pseuds/ForegoingScenery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's found diary retells the events of the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started this work on fanfiction.net but have since then decided to move from there to here. This is my first work on here and any and all criticisms would be appreciated.

Day One 

It had been an average day at school, there was laughter and chatter to be heard in every corner and constant lessons to be learned. The sun was shining and everyone was fine. We were expecting vast piles of homework to be set upon us and maybe a surprise akuma attack but… That didn’t happen. 

What did happen was something none of us were prepared for. 

Not only two hours into the school day had I heard the screams of citizens. Of course, I jumped into action immediately, excusing myself from class and becoming Ladybug.  
I thought it was an akuma attack. Something that could be resolved quickly. But what it actually was… Was horrific. A sight never to be seen by innocent eyes. 

Once I had seen the mounds of people with soulless eyes attempting to eat others, I knew this wasn’t Hawkmoth’s doing. There were just too many of them to be caused by Hawkmoth; this wasn’t within his power limit. Sure, he’s cruel, but not that cruel. That’s something I knew immediately. 

I consulted with Tikki whether she had seen anything of the sort before. She had not. 

It wasn’t long before Chat Noir in all his elegance showed up, his lips a hard line. I had only ever seen that expression once before and that was when we were up against an enemy who couldn’t be defeated, well at least not for three days. I reported to him what I could only assume to be. He agreed with my theory. 

We quickly devised a plan to evacuate the students and get as many people as we could to safe areas. Little did we know that there were so few of them remaining.   
Within an hour of moving the students, we had lost a member of the class. No amount of words of encouragement could get her to continue going, no matter how scary the situation was. Although, she did buy us time when we had little to spare, I thank her for her sacrifice. 

Thankfully, Chat Noir remembered how big the Agreste family home was from our previous visit when fighting Bubbler and – more importantly - how it had walls and gates. We pleaded with the secretary named Nathalie for refuge and Gabriel Agreste, oddly out of character, was happy to accommodate the students in return for Chat Noir and myself finding someone I didn’t realise wasn’t there – Adrien. My heart sunk and I felt pained that I hadn’t realised we had lost him. 

Chat Noir had suggested splitting up to find the model, but I refused. The numbers of undead were only increasing and it wouldn’t be too long until the city would be swamped by them. 

It was tough dodging those out to kill us whilst searching for the green eyed angel especially at the school. We didn’t want to hurt these aggressive, unthinking people but it wasn’t long until one was close to biting me that the kitty had to use force with a claw to the face. It was in order to save me so we could save others. In my eyes, it was completely justifiable. 

Chat Noir had spotted something and he took no time in sprinting off in one direction towards whatever he had spotted. I couldn’t keep track of him and… 

I lost him. I lost my partner. 

Wherever he is now, I just hope he’s safe and not one of them.

A few moments later, his loss was only met with the discovery of the baby faced blond angel. That cheered my spirits slightly despite the new hole in my heart.

He gripped onto me and I used my yoyo to take him back to his house with little chance for these undead to harm us. He asked about Chat Noir on our journey and I had nothing to say as a tear fell from my eyes which I hid from him. 

His father was pleased to see his son and allowed the students to stay. Although it was very unlike Adrien’s father to actually care, no one questioned it. One thing Mr. Agreste was adamant on was refusing me entry to this temporary safe haven. You could see the students were about to protest but… all were too scared to say anything. He was in control of their safety now. I nodded, understanding his wishes and went on my way. 

That is to say, I went home to see if my parents were there. They weren’t. But they had left a note that read:

‘Dear Marinette, 

The city’s Mayor has urged all citizens who can to go to the nearest evacuation centre. We’re heading there now. Whatever we’re being evacuated from, it hasn’t reached this side of the city yet. 

Please call us when you’re safe. 

We love you. 

Mama and Papa’

And that is when I headed back to the Agreste building, searching on my way there, in civilian form, moving as agile as I could. If Adrien had gotten lost beforehand, who wasn’t to say that other children were lost too. By the time I had found a few, I… I just couldn’t get to them in time. I was forced to watch as these children were torn limb from limb by these unforgiving, soulless beings, blood splattering the walls and screams only calling for more of them to come. 

That was when I knew that they were no longer people or humans. They were demons on earth. 

Abandoning my temporary mission, I moved to focus on my main mission: get to safety. On my journey to safety, I had tripped once or twice, causing a few scratches on my arms and knees and one on my cheek. With thankfully few encounters of these demons, I was able to sprint to my goal. 

By now it was afternoon and I was tired, exhausted and emotionally unstable. Thankfully I was permitted safety into this non-official safe haven and once I had a moment to breathe after informing my parents of my safety, I sat down, my chest tightened and sobbed. 

I sobbed for the lost students, the loss of the life we knew and I sobbed for my lost partner. That was when Alya came over to me. She hugged me, hushed me and rocked me as I sobbed like a baby into her loving embrace as she calmed me down. 

I’m sure other students were sobbing too. 

Today wasn’t nice. 

I’m not looking forward to tomorrow. 

Marinette. 

Thank you, Rose for your sacrifice.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realises she's been forced into a new stage of life. Can she really still be Ladybug?

Day Two 

I got little sleep last night.

Gabriel Agreste insisted that females slept in the left side of the house, in the lounge, and males in the right, in the dining room. We had to oblige and we were happy to do so – we were kindly rewarded with protection with our compliance. That was surely worth it. 

We were fortunate in that Mr Agreste also had plenty of blankets to spare so we could all sleep in comfort. A few times Adrien had attempted to offer his room to some of his peers but his father wouldn’t allow it. That was the end of that discussion. 

After my moment of weakness in front of Alya and a small meal shared between everyone, I quickly settled down to sleep, nestling myself between Alya and a corner, falling asleep in my best friend’s embrace. 

I’m sure me drifting off in her arms eased her mind away from her missing siblings and gave her some kind of comfort. I wish there was some way I could help relieve her worries.   
Every hour or so in my slumber, I woke up weeping as my brain forced me to relive the traumatic events of those innocent spirits and their abrupt ends... I could have saved them.   
I regret transforming out of Ladybug back at the bakery. I could have saved them. I would have been faster, stronger, better. I could have saved them. I wouldn’t have had to hear their screams that are imprinted into my brain, replaying themselves like a broken record in my mind. I could have saved them. I could have seen their crying smiles when they would have seen me, as Ladybug, saving them and comforting them, bringing them to safety. I could have saved them.

And yet I didn’t. I didn’t save them. I couldn’t. I’m too weak as Marinette. I’m not fast enough as me. I’m not strong enough as me.

I’m nothing helpful unless I’m Ladybug, I now realise. 

This thought only caused me to weep more, my entire existence feeling pointless, leaving me doubting whether all I had done was worth it. What if Chat Noir and myself had given up our Miraculouses? Could Hawkmoth’s powers have stopped this apocalypse in any way? 

My thoughts had only added to my sobs which started to stir some of my fellow peers from their sleep. It was then I forced myself to hush and excused myself to go to one of the many bathrooms within the mansion to sob further… That is, if I found one. I hadn’t paid attention to when Mr. Agreste was giving us directions to the bathrooms in the vicinity and I ended up lost and confused whilst wondering around the grand house, walking up and down endless stairs. 

I remember wondering around in the darkness of the spacious house, my throat felt tight, my teeth clenched and my heart hurting. Whether for the children, my now pointless existence or for the grief of my partner, I didn’t know. I still don’t.

With tears threatening to spill over my eyes, I had opened a door, unsure if it lead to a room, a closet or a bathroom and I had shut the door and began to sob as my knees hit the floor. I’m sure if I had ended up in Gabriel’s room, I would have been back out there in that… war zone within seconds. 

I allowed myself to grieve for my pain, wailing out into the room, eyes flooded with tears as I hunched over on the floor holding myself, quivering. 

Little did I know I had woken the one who had my heart, I didn’t even know he was there until I felt a hand gently on my back and another in my hand, guiding me to stand up, taking me into his strong grasp.

Holding on to his lean body tightly, he caressed my hair and back. I heard a small hushing sound coming from his lips and soon, I felt calmer although my head was spinning.   
You should have seen my face when I saw it was Adrien. I was a mess and there he was willingly comforting me. We sat on his bed and he catered to me until I felt ready to speak. He wanted to know why I was so upset, whether my family was okay or if something had happened to me out there. I couldn’t say anything related to Chat Noir so I said the thing that was haunting my mind most. 

Adrien was nothing but sympathetic. I even saw the wavier in expression as I told him about how I felt useless and how I had lost a close friend he didn’t know of. I left out how I was nothing unless I was Ladybug. It was probably for the best for the world to assume Ladybug was dead. Although the idea of that currently makes me feel weak inside. 

We were talking for a good hour or so and he was happy to stay up and listen until I felt better. I was grateful for that. Once I felt more at ease, I apologised for disturbing him and went back to my own makeshift bed downstairs with all the girls, getting a more sound slumber. 

The morning soon came and I didn’t move an inch. Neither did a few other students who were grieving for their friends and family. 

Alya encouraged me to eat but I could only handle so little and refused, insisting she had it instead. 

After some contemplation, I figured I was no longer a child. I’ve been forced into adulthood now and it wasn’t pretty. 

Eventually I got up, assisting in chores and playing unused board games with Nathaniel, Sabrina, Chloe, Nino and a few others until Chloe started accusing others of cheating. It was as if nothing had changed with her. As if the world totally hadn’t ended. 

Sometimes I wish I could be as self-absorbed as Chloe so I wouldn’t have to punish myself for what I can and can’t do or torture myself with what could have been.   
I attempted to avoid Adrien as much as possible due to the embarrassment of rudely waking him up like that earlier and sobbing so grossly on him too. Only, in a compact area, it’s not long until you’ve ran out of places to hide until you have to stop running away from someone. 

We spoke more, I apologised, he checked up on me and me on him. We played a different board game with Alya and Nino and then sooner or later it was time to eat, do chores, shower and sleep. 

I guess I could get used to this new routine but it won’t last and I knew that well. I better enjoy it whilst I can. 

The scales would soon tip and I dreaded for that moment to come. 

Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! Any criticisms are welcome!


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother is refused refuge at the Agreste mansion. Can Ladybug change that?

Day Three

Today was different. And by different I mean completely the same as the past few days but different in the sense new challenges have been faced. Ones I didn’t want to face.

Rather than waking up how we did yesterday (which was mostly by friends comforting other friends), we awoke to a loud scream outside of the Agreste home and a plea for help. 

A few of us that were near the gates at the time had gathered around the iron bars to watch an exhausted, sobbing woman and her three children seek refuge behind the gates.

She cried out her story with how her partner had fell victim to the vicious undead and she managed to escape with no more than a ‘scratch’.

From a few feet away, it was hard to tell this woman was a danger. She was a mother with kids, of course we were to assume she wasn’t a danger to us. 

She looked vulnerable. 

She was vulnerable.

Mr Agreste came to the gates and simply sneered down at her. For a moment, I believe I caught a glint of satisfaction in his eyes as the woman became more frantic with her pleas as he only shook his head and walked away. 

At this, the woman wailed louder, attracting the attention from them.

The kids and lady were all in danger at this point. I couldn’t stand for it. I couldn’t believe that Gabriel Agreste, the best designer in the fashion industry, would almost happily deny a desperate woman help. And as such, I… I had to take action. 

I found a closed off space and transformed into Ladybug. I had to save them. It was my duty to. Despite how I felt. 

With little to no thought, I used my yoyo to get on a neighbouring rooftop and within seconds wrapped my yoyo around a lamppost near the mansion. I swung down, I had to protect these kids. I had to save this woman. 

As I swung down, the kids were happy to see me, squealing my name in joy as the undead started closing in. They were happy to be saved. My peers were happy too, cheering my name and clearly glad to see me alive. This made me feel… Good. Almost. If it weren’t for the fact I didn’t have my partner by my side…

One by one with each swing from the lamppost to the rooftop, I placed a child safely on the tiles. By the time I went to reach for the last child, the mother suddenly snarled, her eyes out for blood. She grabbed my foot, I screamed and she went to bite. I panicked, kicked the mother away and swung back onto the rooftops the child’s siblings were on.   
Thankfully the children were ‘okay’ and my leg was unscathed. I told the children to stay on the roof whilst I sorted out a deal for them and thus, I hopped back onto the grounds of the Agreste house, my peers gathering around me cheering. 

I would have loved to take in the moment but I had a mission. 

I confronted Gabriel Agreste about his lack of compassion for the mother and children and all he could say was “look at how she turned out”. I couldn’t help but get mad at him. 

How dare this man decide to deny people without any proof they were innocent? I yelled at him, of course. His only response was a sharp clap to my face. It stung. It caught me off guard and he only told me to grow up, leave and to not bother with the kids. I wanted to argue back but… Upon reflection, he was only keeping my peers and maybe even myself safe. 

I left the grounds and went back up to the kids and… It seems like they weren’t exactly ‘clean’ either. They were salivating at the mouths, giggling between themselves. Their skin was ghostly pale and just as I realised what they had become it was too late. They reached out and grabbed me, pinning me down to the roof top, ready to deliver a deadly bite. 

At the time, I remember thinking of Mama, Papa, Alya, everyone. I couldn’t let these… bastards end me now. I had things to do, people to find, people to meet. My journey wouldn’t be over yet.

Not now. Not yet.

But just as I built up the energy to fight back, the kids were kicked off from me with the swing of a black, shiny leg. I gasped and looked up to see who owned the leg and…  
My eyes welled up. It was Chat. He was alive. 

Before we could say anything, one of those things climbed onto my back, trying to pull me off of the roof. It wasn’t nothing I could handle and within a few moments, it was just Chat Noir and myself on the roof, our peers on looking. 

There was so much I had to say and I could tell he had things he wanted to say too but I didn’t have enough time nor the privacy. 

I was pulled into a tight embrace. I paused for a moment before my arms wrapped behind his back, holding him close and taking in a deep breath of his honey scent.   
The moment I felt somewhat calm, he placed a note in my hand, gave me a wink and dashed off. 

I waved my friends on the grounds of the Agreste manor goodbye before swinging off in a different direction. After a block or two around the area, I returned to the house and detransformed, note still in my hand:

‘My Lady, 

The storm inside my stomach and mind has been settled from seeing you. I’m thankful you’re alive. How did you do it? 

I need to tell you something important. Please come to the Agreste mansion, head up the first flight of stairs and the second door to the left. Meet me there at 11pm. Mr Agreste won’t find you, I promise, bugaboo. 

Be safe out there, My Lady. 

Yours truly, 

Chat’ 

So… I’m writing this journal entry now before I go. I wonder what useful information he has to tell me. 

I guess I’ll have to find out.

Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
